kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Kingdom Hearts: Legend's Quest IX: The Gathering
Gameplay is the same as usual so are the options Story (2 years have passed since the Player's journey to the Future) (In Rylandar, the six sages are meeting up to discuss something) Orange: Good thing this place was rebuilt two years ago, I wouldn't have liked staying in the Land of the Departure the whole time. Blue: Why is it that we've gathered here? Ventus: As you know the six sages are military figures of the Light Order along with the leader. Jin is currently the leader. (Thinking: His life expecetency is to expire in a few years, but we're not here to discuss that right now). There are two more others just like the Light Order. There are the Sacred Ones and the Rein Order. The Sacred Ones unlike us is ran by one indivudal. The Rein Order is ran by three people. Red: This meeting is to see if we can join the orders together and form an alliance. (The Sacred's One leader walks into the room) Rakkan: Thank you for inviting me sages. *bows* Ventus: Take a seat. * takes out a chair* Rakka: Thank you. *sits*. Green: Do wish to have a cup of tea? We're still waiting for the leaders of the Rein Order to arrive. Rakka: Yes please. *takes a cup*. Ventus: Your trip was tiring, was it not? You came all the way from Asgard. That's really far from here. Blue: Asgard? That's amazing. Rakka: Well I can tell you all about it sometime later perhaps. *the leaders of the Rein Order walk inside. Their names being Calvert, Farrel and Dirk* Dirk: May we talk a seat? Green: Certainly. *they all sit* Calvert: This meeting is to discuss an alliance yes? Ventus: Correct.Would any of you suppose we do so? Rakka: Certainly. I am all for it. Farrel: All three of us feel the same. But how can we join our people together? The purpose of an alliance is to allign ourselves together and become comrades. We need to be able to trust each other. Gold: Then that means we have to find a way to gather the people together, but what? Rakkan: I purpose a Tournement. Calvert: A tournement? Do you mean...? Dirk: It hasn't been done for who knows how long? Orange: What Tournement are you speaking of? Rakka: It's called "The Gathering". Ventus: The Gathering was once a tournment that where many individuals from many different parts of the universe would gather and fight in a tournement. It wasn't like usual tournements. It's hard to describe, since it was different each time. Dirk: That sounds like a good plan. We should also have a decent amount of our own joining in as well. The Knights of the Rein Order have much honor and are eager to prove themselves. Especially the youths. Ventus: Are any sages objected to it. Gold: Not at all. *the others agree* Ventus: Well if all the sages agree, then so do I. Rakkan: It's settled. We'll just have to plan everything out. Then make the arrangements. Farrel: With you being from Asgard, I'm sure we'll have an intersting tournement. (PC and Utikra are shown sparring with Durgenfell in Dragon's Lair. They are in the grassfields) Durgenfell: You two have improve tremendously over the past two years. Before you(PC) were 15 years old, now look at you. 17 years old, you're going to grow to be a fine adult. Utikra, you're now 2 years old. You've grown along well. I can see what happend in the future helped with the training helped. PC and Utikra: Thank you. Durgenfell: You two can take a break for now. Ah! I just remembered Cade is going to be here soon. PC: That's great! During the times I got to see him over the past two years he didn't really get to tell me what he was doing. *Cade walks by* Cade: How's it been? PC: Great, Utikra and I have been training here for two years. This is pretty much our home right now. Cade: That's good. Utikra, looks like you've also been doing just as well. Utikra: So why did you stop by? Cade: Well actually I came here because the entities have called you both. They wish to speak to you. PC: The entities want to talk to us? Cade: Yes, they'll teleport us now that I've made contact with you. We're going to that Paradise where you fought Aku was. (They are teleported to the Entities' Paradise. It's much more beutiful since PC visited. It has many beutiful plants and excellent structures) Cade: This way. *they enter the meeting room where all the entities are sitting* Life: So you've brought them here. Saika: Good. Utikra: Why have been called before all of you? Surely we're not here to chat. Darkness: You two don't know this, but the six sages, Rein Order, and the Sacred Ones are going to hold "The Gathering" torunement. PC: The Gathering? Why is that? Devil: *explains to them what happend in the meeting*. Utikra: How exactly do you know of this if it's still be organized and not publicly announced yet? Guren: Cade was easedropping during the conversation. He learned of them gathering and knew something was going on. He then relayed the information to us. PC: Why is it so important for us to know of this tournement? Cade: For the past two years I've sensed a prescence. I didn't know what it was, so I have been investigating it. With this I can assume that whatever this mysterious being is, if it's a threat, could strike at anytime during the tournement or even be inside it. The question is where, when, and how? Darkness: We need you to enter the tournment so you can combat this threat. Whatever it may be. We'll be looking into this as well. PC: Alright, you can count on me. Light: Good, you can continue training in the meantime. Utikra: Thank you for informing us. Cade: I'll take them back now. *they leave the room* Devil: Meeting dismissed. (Darkness and Saikia walk in the hallway) *Darkness turns his head to Saikia* Darkness: I told you we can depend on him/her. Saika: Didn't take long for you, you were his/her sibling once. Darkness: You were his/her mentor. Saika: How about our relations toward each other? Darkness: Why would you ask that? Saika: We've known each other since nearly the beginning of time and I'd like to know where we stand. Darkness:*blushes a little* We're really good friends, close friends in fact. Saikia: Oh? Nice to know you trust me greatly. Darkness: With my life, but we can't die so you get my point. Saika: I see. Your trust makes me feel much better. Know that my case is exactly the same as yours. Darkness: Is that so? Saika: Yes. I enjoy talking with you more than I do the others. We have much more in common. Darkness: We should talk more then, how about sometime soon? Which place, take your pick. Saika: Your domain would nice. It's been a while since I was there. About 1,000,000 years to be exact. See you until then. *she takes the left door and leaves* Darkness: Did I just ask her out? Darkness, what the heck are you doing? (PC, Utikra, and Cade are sitting in the castle at Dragon's Lair) Cade: It's September right now, it might take them until October when the tournement to be ready to start. Make sure you train as hard as you can for the month before The Gathering. PC: I understand. Cade: Good. Then I can see the results of your training for the past two years. One more thing. PC: What is it? Cade: Don't think about that alternate future too much. Remember that you can use what you saw to prevent that. I believe you can do it. PC: If I fall into darkness, then you end up coming along with me. Cade: I said don't worry, I know you can do it. PC: I'll stop worry about it. Cade: Good. See you in a month. PC: Until then. *Cade walks out the castle* Utikra: I can sense he has something on his mind. PC: Is that because dragons can tell how someone is feeling? Utikra: We can sometimes tell what their state of mind or how they're feelings. We can't always do it. PC: Intersting. Well whatever he's thinking about it has to do with whatever he's investigating. Utikra: We can probably expect your friends to sign up. PC: That's good, I haven't seen them that much over the past two years. (Over the course of one week, Ventus sends messages to PC, Riku, Chris, Terra, Aqua, Eraqus, Xesthan, Master Kajin, Aku, Jack, Mickey, and Hayashi to join. The six sages, the 3 Kings of Rein, and the leader of the Sacred Ones are enlisting as many people in their order to join) (At Dragon's Lair the PC is shown talking to Xesthan through a hologram) PC: So you were asked to show up as well? Xesthan: I was. I'm also pretty surprised that they're getting the idea of unifying their people through a tournement. Rakkan happens to be from Asgard. I'd like to get the chance to ask him about that place. I don't know how long it's been since I visited. PC: You've been to Asgard? Xesthan: I have. Now I can tell you about that some other time. PC: Everyone else is showing up, it's been a while since I've seen them. Xesthan: Master Kajin is also brining someone along with him. Whoever it is, they're going to join the tournement to. He never said who it was, only that he was coming along with someone else. PC: What am I going to do about Utikra? He can't join since beast companions and summons won't be allowed. Not even as his own self. I want him to at least be able to watch. Xesthan: I'm pretty sure the sages will come up with something. PC: Nice talking to you grandpa. Xesthan: Alright, see you later. *message ends* *Void's Shadow appears next to PC* PC: Hi Void's Shadow. I would ask how you've been, but you're dead... Not to be rude. Void's Shadow: None taken. PC: Do you know anything about what Cade is investigating? Void's Shadow: I wish I did. I can say for certain that it isn't just a force that wields darkness. This seems to be much different. PC: What kind of threat would you think of this to be anyway? Void's Shadow: I don't know. If it was a dark threat, I'd be able to sense it no doubt. We still have no idea so don't worry about it until the tournement starts. I'm sure the ghost of Sliver is sensing this as well. PC: I'd like to know, what happend since Hades and Malificent were killed anyway? Surely there needs to be someone who can run the Underworld near the Olypus Collesseum. Void's Shadow: From what I know someone named "The Underking" was appointed to replace Hades. It's all fine over there. I guess I'll see you again later sometime as well. *disappears* (3 weeks have passed, leaving only three days left until the tournement starts) Durgenfall: You've been training very hard now. The tournement was only officially announced to the public 1 week ago. There are three days until you go so you should rest now. Relax for today, then you can fly to you can take your Gummi Ship to it. It's a long trip. It should take the whole day to get there so set in on autopilot. Yes, Utikra you can come with him/her. Utikra: What do you want to pass the time by doing today? PC: As long as it doesn't involve coming along with you to pick up a date. Utikra: I won't. PC: You don't have to, there's still Rodan right? Utikra: Date a dragon from an alternate future that raped me? No thank you. PC: Then you can always hook up with Crimson. *laughs* Utikra: I already said I'm straight! Durgenfall: You just have that appeal that can spread even to male dragons. Which is why Crimson was overly obseesed over you. *tries to keep himself from laughing* Utikra: Let's go read your books then. (1 day later) PC: Bye Durgenfall. Utikra: Bye. Durgenfall: I hope you two do well. Especially you , good luck. Remember every I've taught you so far. *PC and Utikra get on the ship and travel to Nadral, where "The Gathering" is to take place* (The ship arrives at late night in the docking bay, about 7:00 pm) PC: We're here. Utikra: I'll fly out for a bit. I could draw attention to us. PC: Alright. *Utikra flies off* (PC walks for a few minutes until Master Kajin is seen with a 17 year old girl. Her hair is green and she wears light green robes) PC: Is that...? Master Kajin: Do you have your all your food, clothes, everything? ???: Grandpa, I can take care of myself just fine okay? Master Kajin: Alright just call me if you need anything Hyan Jae. Hyan Jae: I will, don't worry see you later. *Master Kajin walks off* PC: Hyan Ae? *Hyan Jae notices PC* Hyan Jae: Is that...? PC: Hyan Ae! Hyan Jae: Only few know me by that name. I can sense the light, I know who it is. *they walk up towards each other* PC: How long has it been? *if the PC is male she hugs him and kisses his cheek and whispers "Long enough"* PC: What was that? Hyan Jae:*she takes her arm off* Oh nothing... *Normal conversation resumes* Hyan Jae: Not since our previous lives. PC: Hyan Jae, there's something you need to know... Hyan Jae: About the alternate future? Yeah I'm aware. PC: How? Hyan Jae: I recieved the memories from my future self in the alternate future at the point when you ended up there. Anything from your point of view I'm unaware. PC: I see, I'll explain it all to you if you want. Hyan Jae: Sure, let's go get something to eat and talk about it then. You can tell me on the way to. (they are eating dinner while the PC explains everything at a resturant) Hyan Jae: Wow. It really must been hard to kill Rohan was it? PC: He was trying to kill Hyo so I had no time to think. Anyway, do you have a Jubberate with you? Hyan Jae: In fact, I happen to have one. Find her two years ago. Her name is Valem. I also had her fly off somewhere so she wouldn't catch any attention. PC: Will you help me hunt find out whatever this threat is? Hyan Jae: Sure, anything for you. We'll be fine. You've fought the entities, your grand uncle, and your future self. There's no reason for you to not have any confiedence in yourself. You still have Utikra, he'll always be there with you. Literally. PC: Ha that's true. Kyung must have a reincarnated life here so we should be able to find him. Anyway what have you been doing this whole time? I never knew Master Kajin had a grandaughter. Hyan Jae: I've had problems of my own to deal with and had to recover memories of my past lives as you did. (Meanwhile Utikra runs into Valem while flying around. They exchange a few words and find out who they are) Utikra: Intersting, want to go talk on the mountain. There's a nice view from there. Valem: Sure. *they descend*. *they also talk about the events that transpired in the future* Valem: A dragon such as you not even a year old getting in the middle of war, that's a lot to go through. Utikra: With I was able to make it through. Including the friends we made there. Anyway, Hyan Jae being Kajin's grandaughter, I would have never thought. Valem: We could say the same about being the grandchild of Xesthan the whole time. Utikra: Well he/she didn't know either. only learned of it two years ago. Valem: Hyan Jae also lost her parents. Her father was killed in action and her mother died of disease. Utikra: Around the time lost his/her parents, and was only about 1 month old I'm sure. Valem: That's sad. Utikra: Instead of talking about depressing topics, care to join me on a flight? Valem: I'd love to. I need to stretch out my wings. (back to PC and Hyan Jae walking to near the Inns) Hyan Jae: I need to go see my grandpa now. Nice talking to you. PC: Same here, I promised to say hi to my grandpa. *she walks inside* Utikra:*lands* I set up my shelter in the woods. It's pretty nice there. *sees Hyan Jae* *PC male dialoguee* So, how did your date go with Hyan Jae? PC: It was not a date! We're just good friends. *normal dialogue resumes* *Valem speaks* Valem: Hey Utikra, I got food ready for our shelters. PC: "Our shelters"? Utikra: *smiles* We're just going to be around the same area. No need to be out there alone. PC: Right, right. See you tomorrow then. Utikra: I'm coming now. *Utikra and Valem fly off* PC: Didn't take him long. (Later that night) (PC is shown inside the room he/she rented at the Inn. PC sleeps and dreams. PC is on a stone floor and the whole room is shown as a blue space, no wall or ceiling is to be seen) PC: Where am I? (a large man in red armor approaches PC) PC: Who are you? What is this place? ???: ... PC: Why am I here? ???: ... PC: Is everything all right? ???: *snaps fingers, 3 other men appear in red armor. Then he draws his sword* PC: *draws keyblade* If you brought me here for a fight, then so be it. *one of the red armored figures dashes toward PC, he/she serves and slashes him. It vanishes* PC: Are these things even alive? *the other two figures sprint towards the PC in two different directions, straightfoward and behind. PC uses earthquake and defeats them both, leaving the large figure to be left* PC: Let's go. *gets into light master form stage 1. The two jump into the air towards each other and exchange blows with their weapons. PC gets an opportunity to knock his/her opponent's blade down then casts a blizzardage with his/her left hand to the figure's face, causing it vanish* PC: What was that about? (The next day. PC walks outside the Inn) PC: I shouldn't tell everyone I know of the unidentified threat. For all I know, the walls could have ears. There's still a day until the tournement so I could just walk around. *after a few minutes he sees Riku, Chris, Aqua, and Terra walking around* PC: Hi! Riku: , it's been two years. How have you been? PC: I'm alright, so I'm not surprised Ventus asked you all to come. Terra: Yeah, but Ventus is one of the six sages so he can't enter. So he's going to miss out. PC: Chris, is it alright for you to enter? What if someone finds out you're a demon? Even though you no longer serve the Devil, you're no longer a human. No offense. Chris: None taken. I'm not going to ask Devil to restore my human form anyway. I like the idea of being able to live a little longer than you. *laughs* Besides, unlike you I can't reincarnate. PC: That's true. Aqua: I'd like to see how much you have improved. We've been told about you being trained by a dragon. PC: You'll see when the time comes. Aqua: Just remember we've also improved a lot. You found find us quite so easy to defeat. PC: I prefer it that way. It wouldn't be much fun if we all weren't around the same level. I'll be on my way then. I have something I need to do. Riku: Alright, see you later. *PC keeps walking for a few minutes through the city* PC: Wow this city is quite something. While there are a lot of skyscrappers and enough shops to consider this part of the world a tourist attraction, this area of the city doesn't have a lot of people. *sees a Lion sculpture and gazes it* Wow, this looks cool. *a young 17 old boy walks next to the PC* ???: Indeed, this is a fine piece of art. Everything is well crafted perfectly. *PC looks next to him/her realizes who the boy is* PC: Kyung? Kong: Actually I go by Kyung now. Good to see you here. How have you been? PC: Good. From the way you reacted, it seems as though you already took a minute to realize who I was. Why didn't you ask me. Kong: It just wanted to be sure it was you and not someone else. *For females he says* Kong: I just wanted to be sure it was you and not some random girl. Then would think I'm weird and tell me to go away. That's happend to me before... I also didn't want to mistake you for Hyan Ae, that would have been much more akward. *stares at the female PC's butt* Just wanted to admire the view. PC: Well that is well crafted. Kong: It is... *Thinking: Oh wait, it's the statue. I shouldn't just say something to get a reaction. I need to control mtself* Kong: Uh... yeah. It's quite nice. PC: You okay? Kong: I'm fine. *female only dialogue ends* PC: I saw Hyan Jae yesterday actually. Kong: Hyan Jae, so you mean the current incarnation of Hyan Ae. Well that's good, I plan on saying hello to her as well. PC: Did you recieve visions from the alternate future as well? Kong: I did. Why? PC: I can tell you later. I just wanted to know if you have a current wolf partner. Kong: I do actually. His name is Ginera, seems as though he liked the name so much he kept it in the alternate future. Haha. I prefer it anyway. PC: Utikra and Hyan Jae's Juuberate have already met. They're in the forest part of the world nearby. Kong: Ginera happens to be around there as well. He should be able to find them, they shouldn't be too hard for him to miss. PC: I would tell you why I asked of the visions, but someone may be listening now. Just ask Hyan Jae, she has green hair. Can't miss her. Kong: Thanks, I'll go look for her and say hello. PC:*gets into dark alley* *Aku and Xesthan appear* PC: Have you been informed? Aku: Yeah. Xesthan: We can't search in groups or else it will catch the enemy's attention. That is if they are an enemy. Aku: Well if they were allies it wouldn't give us any feeling of uncertaincy. That's what I think. PC: I'll be investigating with Hyan Jae and Kong possibly. Aku: I'll go by myself. Xesthan: I'll search with Hayashi. I would want to tell Master Kajin, Eraqus, and especailly Yen Sid on this matter. But if the threat, whatever it may be, hasn't revealed itself yet then not many of us should know of their existence unless they find out themselves. We don't want to catch any unwanted attention. Aku: We don't know the measure of what we may be facing or their motives. We must approach this cautiously. PC: You're right. (The next day all participants to the tournement make their way to the main building which is immensely huge. PC is standing in a large wide room. The size and width make even 10 large shopping malls lack in comparison) Category:Fangames